Muchacha triste
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Como puede una muchacha triste dar tanta alegria a nuestras vidas.


Primero que nada Teen Titans no me pertenece, es propiedad de DC comics y de WB, y este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento de los fans. Por fans y par fans, quedo claro?.

La canción "Muchacha Triste" originalmente cantada (y primera vez que la escuche) por Los Fantasmas del Caribe, ahora cantada por los Súper Reyes de Cruz Martínez.

En este song fic quiero decirles que tanto la canción como los pensamientos asociados a ella son parte fundamental de este fic, así que pediré que no solo vean a la canción como material de apoyo, sino como parte activa de la historia, es decir, unos fics se basan en la canción solo como material de apoyo pero en este caso, ambos son importantes para los sentimientos del personaje y la historia así que si tienen tiempo escuchen la canción y piensen el fic.

Con cariño para todos los fans de Teen Titans y de Raven, esta fue una pequeña presentación así que adelante con el songFic.

_**Chiquita, Dame un beso...mmm**_

_**Cuando la vi, me enamoré**_

_**Me enamoré como por vez primera,**_

_**Por ella sí, mi amor sembré,**_

_**Iluminé con luz de primavera**_

Cuando te vi me enamore de tu misterio, siempre me ha llamado la atención la oscuridad y me enamore como por vez primera de esa aura de misticismo que emanaba de ti, había algo en ti, algo que iba mas allá, más profundo que la noche… la noche, tan hermosa, tan mística, dueña de una calma y una paz como nada en este mundo puede igualar...como tú, Tú, la noche misma, con cuerpo de mujer.

_**Era tan linda (linda),**_

_**Más linda que una estrella**_

_**(Que una estrella)**_

_**Sus ojos bellos, mi corazón**_

_**Aun cautivan**_

_**Hey tú! muchacha triste,**_

_**Ven, dame un beso**_

_**Eso wow!**_

Era tan linda, más que una estrella, sus ojos, ojos tan bellos, hechiceros y cautivantes. Aun si así no lo desearas, quien caía en su laberinto, no encontraba la libertad otra vez, dulce condena, en un mundo de encanto y misterio infranqueable, prisión de cristal violeta, mar de secretos. Mar que navegaría eternamente sin siquiera preguntar, sin esperar por una respuesta. Esa bella mirada triste.

_**Le quise hablar, y me acerqué,**_

_**No se porque pero temblé al verla,**_

_**Pálida flor, me sonrió,**_

_**Mas su sonrisa era como una pena**_

Tiempo hace ya que te conozco, aun recuerdo la primera vez, no pude evitar acercarme y pedirte que te unieras a nosotros, tenías un aura imponente, hasta Chico Bestia temblaba de sólo sentirte cerca, aun así me atreví, "no soy una heroína" dijiste, sí, tenías razón eres aun más que eso, amiga mía, no lo sabías, creías tener el mal dentro, creías ser la oscuridad y has sido nuestra luz, la luz de la razón, la luz de la calma, la luz en nuestro camino, ¡¿Qué haríamos sin ti?. Me pregunto y sonrió ante el pensamiento, ¡seriamos un caos! hum hum, que bueno es tenerte, es curioso, hace un momento me sentía apesadumbrado y ahora pensando en ti simplemente no puedo recordar el por qué, eres parte fundamental de nuestras vidas ah… Ahora recuerdo una tarde en la azotea, el sol se ponía y yo no quería perder aquel espectáculo, subí para contemplar el ocaso, y ahí en completa tranquilidad te encontré, mirando al horizonte, al creer que meditabas decidí no interrumpirte, ¿el ocaso?, podía esperar, tu meditación estaba primero sabíamos cuan importante era para ti, pero cuando estaba por regresar sobre mis pasos, escuché tu susurrante voz saludar y preguntar el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar, te dije que sólo quería a ver el ocaso, entonces me invitaste a verlo juntos, no fue una invitación, pero dijiste "puedes quedarte", me sentí tan bien a tu lado, en silencio, solo disfrutando de tu compañía, y del atardecer, lado a lado, sin hablar, compartiendo un bello momento juntos, sólo nosotros dos, dándole la bienvenida a la noche, viendo aparecer estrella por estrella, perdidos en contemplación bajo su manto de oscuridad.

"Es hermosa" dijiste, "Como tú" respondí, wow…como pude atreverme…jaja me jugaba la vida jaja, no importa cómo pude decirlo, pero no me importo en realidad, fue el sincero cumplido de un amigo que no decía más que la verdad, tu sólo me miraste un momento, un tanto sorprendida, después solo sonreíste y dijiste "Gracias"

Volviendo tus ojos hacia la noche, yo en cambio, mantuve los míos sobre ti, sonreíste… una pequeña pero bellísima sonrisa, sincera, fugaz… y encantadora, aun así triste, ¿sabes? eres maravillosa, en muchos sentidos, a la vez sorprendente, eres la única persona que puede combinar alegría y tristeza en tan solo una sonrisa como nadie más en este mundo, una suave brisa acarició tu ser y jugo con tu capa dejándome ver por unos segundos tu figura, dándome la oportunidad de notar algo que quizá ya había notado, pero que hasta ahora notaba en detalle, eres hermosa, tienes una figura muy bella, y lo digo de la manera más limpia y sincera, la luz de la luna baña tu pálida piel dándole un efecto sobrenatural, etéreo, eres como una bella y pálida flor nocturna, pareces tan frágil, aunque bien sabemos todos que no lo eres, eres fuerte, y más allá de lo físico, lo eres aun más, tienes más fuerza que ninguno, eres un importante pilar…

Vuelvo a tu rostro para encontrar unos bellos ojos calmos perdidos en la noche, una pacifica expresión, y ese mágico momento se rompe con el llamado de la ¡bestia!, ejem… perdón el Chico Bestia, que nos llama para cenar, juntos, como la familia que somos, otra vez como cada noche, ahora pienso que tal vez no lo valoramos como debíamos porque sabemos que ahí estará nuestra familia como todas las noches, como siempre, Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Raven y Yo, somos afortunados de tenernos…pero…y si…ya no más? y ¿si uno faltara algún día?, sacudo mi cabeza, no hay que pensar en tonterías, siempre estaremos así, Juntos.

Mejor hay que ir a cenar, otra noche gloriosa como dice Starfire. ¿Que recuerdos tan gratos tenemos verdad?

_**Era tan linda (linda),**_

_**Más linda que una estrella**_

_**(Que una estrella)**_

_**Sus ojos bellos, mi corazón**_

_**Aun cautivan**_

_**Era tan linda (linda),**_

_**Más linda que una estrella**_

_**(Que una estrella)**_

_**Sus ojos bellos, mi corazón**_

_**Aun cautivan**_

_**Hey tú! muchacha triste,**_

_**Ven, dame un beso**_

_**Eso wow!**_

Flash Back

Estoy al pie de la torre listo para comenzar mi entrenamiento matutino, miro hacia la que es tu ventana, y estás ahí, dejando que el sol ilumine tu habitación, como pocas veces lo haces, permitiéndole entrar en tu recinto, sólo miras hacia el mar, te retiras a hacer no se que, es una bella visión, por la que espero cada mañana, muchacha triste, haces felices nuestras vidas.

Fin del flash back

_**Chiquita, Dame un beso**_

_**Ayer pase, por su balcón,**_

_**y la esperé como la vez primera**_

_**Alguien me hablo, me dio una flor,**_

_**y supe que no volvería a verla**_

Hoy estoy como tantas veces, al pie de la torre mas no estoy aquí para entrenar sólo estoy aquí, pensando en ti todo este rato, ¿cuanto llevo parado aquí?, no lo sé, me perdí en mis recuerdos, en tantas gratas memorias a tu lado, miro a tu ventana, tal vez te vea asomarte como otras veces, tal vez no, pero ya te veremos a la hora de cenar, si hay algo que puede lograr sacarte de tu cuarto es una buena cena y un te de hierbas, rio mentalmente, sigo viendo a tu ventana, cuando una mano toca mi hombro y volteo para encontrarme con la llorosa y triste mirada de Starfire ofreciéndome una blanca flor, idéntica a la que ella tiene en su otra mano, no entiendo el por qué de su llanto y de esa flor, estoy apunto hablar para reconfortarla, cuando sus palabras cierran mi boca para devolverme de golpe a la dura realidad, de la cual había escapado por unos instantes, perdido entre recuerdos, recuerdos que me perdieron en la bella fantasía de creer que todo seguía igual…

- Robin, ya es hora.

Esas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo, era una verdad que no quería aceptar, quería que fuera mentira, aun en este preciso segundo, que fuera sólo una mala pasada de mi mente, cualquier cosa menos la verdad, cierro los ojos un momento esperando que todo no sea más que una ilusión, los abro con la esperanza de darme cuenta que todo fue un sueño, una mentira, pero los rostros dolidos de mis amigos confirmaron lo que yo más temía: La Verdad.

Una lagrima de Star cayó a tierra, y sin permiso ni aviso sentí un liquido salino recorrer mi mejilla también hasta llegar a mi boca, su sabor salado me despertó por completo, y supe que no volvería a verla

_**Era tan linda (linda),**_

_**Más linda que una estrella**_

_**(que una estrella)**_

_**Sus ojos bellos, mi corazón**_

_**aun cautivan**_

_**Era tan linda (linda),**_

_**Más linda que una estrella**_

_**(que una estrella)**_

_**Sus ojos bellos, mi corazón**_

_**Aun cautivan**_

Era tan linda, más linda que una estrella, sus ojos bellos mi corazón aun cautivan.

Raven, te has ido, mas sin embargo nunca dejaras nuestros corazones, te debemos la vida, nosotros y muchísimos más.

Fue tan injusto, no lo merecías, no ahora, tenías una vida por delante, un futuro frente a ti, ahora que eras libre, ahora que podías darte el lujo de sonreír y sentir, ahora que todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué?...

Duele pero seguiremos adelante haciendo que te sientas orgullosa de nosotros, seguiremos, y será difícil pero sonreiremos de nuevo, así como lo hubieras querido… ni siquiera pude decirte adiós …

Me acerco a la orilla y deposito un beso en la blanca flor mientras la tiro al mar en tu honor, el ultimo adiós….

Muchacha triste….como te extraño.

Este fic estará aquí poquito tiempo espero lo disfruten y les guste.


End file.
